Hourglass
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: One day, I would move on, I would be able to face the world again. But mark my word, she will NEVER dissapear from my memories.I will always, love her.  For time passes, like an hourglass. NXM


**Pairing- MikanxNatsume**

**Genre- Romance. Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Sorry for any wrong grammar or spelling.**

_**Italics**- FLASHBACKS_

I stared at _our_ room. Or at least, what _was_ our room. Notice the past tense there.

How long has it been since it happened? even now I still wonder why everything became as it is now.

We were so happy.

I took the jacket that lay on the golden chair at the corner of the room. Picking it up, I caught a glimpse of the bronze mirror, hanged on the wall.

Staring at it brought back memories to me. I reminisced how she would sit on the chair every morning. She would comb her brunette hair gently, the brush going through her curls.

She then would smile at me as she caught me staring and would say, _"Why are you staring, pervert?" _and it would end with our laughter.

How? how did all that end?

He stared back at his reflection. Crimson eyes stared back, his tiredness visible in it. He stared at the dark bags under his eyes, and the pale skin his face held. Since that day, he hadn't received much sleep. And thus, explained how tired he was.

How long has it been since then anyway? 2 days? 5? 1 week? 2?

He had lost track of time.

Everything around him crumbles, ever since that fateful day.

**_"Natsume" Mikan called out to her husband, who were drinking his coffee on their bed. _**

**_"Hn?" he answered, turning his attention to the brunette. _**

**_She look genuinely happy, her lips set in a wide grin, her hazel eyes twinkled in excitement. _**

**_"I..." she spoke, now sitting down on the bed besides him. "I'm...pregnant!" she jumped up, not bothering to hold her emotion. _**

**_"Eh?" _**

**_his shock was evident clearly. His crimson eyes widened, his lips opened slightly. Mikan giggled, as she stared at her husband's cuteness. _**

**_"Yeah..I went to the doctor and they said it's positive!"_**

**_he didn't know how to describe how happy he was. His crimson eyes brightened, and he grabbed her, pulling her tiny body towards his chest. _**

**_"Hehe...I can't wait to know whether it's a boy or a girl._**

He felt tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled their good memories.

_"**Natsume! Natsume! she's kicking!"**_

**_"Eh? really?"_**

**_"Yes! come here...feel it!"_**

**_"Oh my gosh she is! that's so wonderful Mikan..."_**

**_"hehe I'm so happy!"_**

Holding back the tears that was about to spill out, he walked away from the mirror and took another glance around the room.

_"**Ne Natsume.."**_

**_"Hn?"_**

**_"What do you want to name our baby?"_**

**_"Hmm...I don't know"_**

**_"Really? how about Luna?" _**

**_"Nah...it sounds too girly"_**

**_"Hmm okay, how about Nami? it has both our names at the front?" _**

**_"well...I like it but, somehow it sounds weird to me"_**

**_"Okay...how about you suggest something them?" _**

**_"Well, how about Yuri? it means lily"_**

**_"I like it! that's a good name! Yuri it is then...I hope she will always be pure and kind like the lillies" _**

**_"Of course she would be...just like you" _**

**_"Hehe thanks Natsume!"_**

**_"Hn. Now sleep, or else I won't get you that stupid Howalon you want so much tomorrow"_**

**_"Eeep! okay...good night Natsume!"_**

**_"Good night. Mikan"_**

I traced my fingers gently across the edge of our bed. We would usually curl up together, laughing and teasing each other.

Deciding to finally leave I walked towards the door and held it's knob. My stomach curled in just that simple action. Not having enough courage to open the door, I glanced back at our room. One last glance at our memories. My hands shook hard, but I gathered my strength and opened it.

Then I walked out, out of all my happiness.

**_"Natsume help!" _**

**_I turned my head abruptly at my best friend's call. Somehow my stomach flipped, strange feeling welling up inside me. _**

**_"What's wrong?" I asked, sleepy. I was sleeping lightly on our bed, waiting for my wife to return. _**

**_"It...It's MIKAN!" he yelled out. _**

**_Her name made me rose up in a blink of eye. I lost all my cool then, panicked, immediately. _**

**_"She...her car was hit by a truck and well..." he sobbed silently. I felt my throat drying up quickly, fear rising inside me. _**

**_"Well what Ruka?" I snapped. My thoughts were covered by her, and my head was spinning. _**

**_"She..she died" my best fiend chocked out. That was the last thing I heard before everything crumbles. _**

**_I couldn't hear anything else then. Not even my best friend's words of comfort. All that was visible to me was her face, her smiling face, and now...it's gone. _**

**_Forever. _**

**_I never did hear the phone dropped to the floor._**

I never came to her funeral. It was too hard for me. To see people crying, to see her being buried underground.

My friends came back and forward, trying to comfort me. None of them succeded though, for I continued to sulk in our house.

I never left our house. Work was neglected, and so was everything else. I stayed up all night thinking of her, wishing hard that she would come back.

I knew though, it would not happen.

Then, 3 days ago Ruka came by. He told me that I should move on, that maybe it would be better for me to move away. Not having care in anything anymore, I nodded and left all the preparing to my best friend and his wife. Ironically, his wife is _her_ best friend.

So, now I walked away. From our memories, from our past, from everything.

That day, I lost everything to me, mainly the love of my life and the baby girl in her womb.

One day, I would move on, I would be able to face the world again.

But mark my word, she will NEVER dissapear from my memories.

I will always, love her.

**Thank you for reading, please review~**


End file.
